elderscrollsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Adoção
.]] Adoção é um recurso em que permite o Dragonborn adotar certas crianças. 'Requisitos' Para adotar uma criança é preciso ter uma casa com um quarto para a criança, ou uma herdade mobiliada com uma cama e baú.. Em uma herdade, a cama de uma criança pode ser instalada nos quartos ou uma cama de solteiro no salão principal. Quando no salão principal, a cômoda entre as duas camas de solteiro conta como um baú para as duas crianças possíveis. Caso contrário, se houver duas camas para crianças, deve haver dois baús para crianças. Se houver duas camas, mas um baú, a adoção ainda não será permitida. 'Crianças para adoção' As crianças podem ser adotadas nas cidades, onde podem ser encontradas perambulando pelas ruas, ou no Orfanato Salão da Honra em Riften. Cidades Adotar uma criança de uma cidade requer simplesmente perguntar-lhe sobre suas circunstâncias. Depois disso, eles podem ser questionados se gostariam de ser adotados. Se os pré-requisitos forem atendidos, eles mostrarão sua gratidão e marcarão um encontro com os Dragonborn em casa. As crianças que podem ser encontradas nas cidades são: *Alesan – Em Dawnstar perto das minas. *Blaise – Do lado de fora de Solitude em Katla's Farm. *Lucia – Em Whiterun perto da Gildergreen. *Sofie – Em Windhelm, Gray Quarter. Orfanato Salão da Honra Adotar uma criança do orfanato só se torna possível depois de ter concluído a missão "Innocence Lost" e ter matado a diretora, Grelod a Bondosa. Constance Michel assume o cargo e dístribui uma carta alertando aos cidadãos para considerarem a adoção. Se optar por adotar no Orfanato, ela ficará satisfeita, mas é obrigada a fazer algumas perguntas, uma das quais é a ocupação do Dragonborn. As seguintes respostas são possíveis: *''Eu sou o Dragonborn.'' *''Eu sou o Harbinger dos Companions.'' *''Eu sou o Arqui-Mago do Colégio de Winterhold.'' *''Eu sou um Ladrão.'' *''Eu sou um Assassino.'' *''Eu sou um Aventureiro.'' *''Eu sou um Mercenário.'' Responder ser o Dragonborn, Harbinger ou Arqui-Mago resultará em descrença e, eventualmente, espanto de Constance. Ladrão e assassino fazem com que ela se queixe de desperdiçar seu tempo e Aventureiro e Mercenário são recebidos com indiferença. Ela então pergunta onde a criança irá morar. Se possuir uma casa adequada, incluindo a cama e o baú de uma criança, ela aparecerá como uma possível resposta. Escolha uma casa e ela parabeniza o Dragonborn por se tornar pai. Ela então pede que o Dragonborn possa ir encontrar as crianças e decidir quem adotar. As crianças que estão disponíveis para adoção no jogo padrão são: *Runa Fair-Shield *Hroar *Samuel *Francois Beaufort Se os pré-requisitos não forem atendidos, ela recusará a adoção, mencionando que a vida de um aventureiro não é exatamente uma profissão segura ou confiável. Ela precisa ter certeza de que a criança terá um lar seguro e estável para crescer. Ela termina pedindo ao Dragonborn que compre uma casa e a forneça e depois volte. Outro Outras crianças de Skyrim são enviadas para o Orfanato Salão da Honra se seus pais morrerem. Uma vez que estão no Orfanato, eles podem ser adotados. Como alternativa, pode-se adotá-las imediatamente antes de serem enviadas ao orfanato. Essas crianças incluem: Se os pais da criança forem mortos pelo Dragonborn e o crime é observado pelos guardas ou observado pela criança, a adoção pode não ser possível. As crianças podem estar "conscientes" de que seus pais foram mortos pelo Dragonborn, mesmo que o crime tenha sido cometido enquanto ninguém observava, tornando impossível a adoção. É possível, no entanto, garantir a adoção após a morte dos pais de uma criança. Imediatamente após cometer o crime, subornando os guardas e acalmando a criança por um certo período, é possível que as crianças cheguem à fase de "aceitação", quando for possível abrir novamente o diálogo com elas. Eles dizem coisas como "(suspiro)" e "O que ... o que eu vou fazer?" e, nesse ponto, torna-se possível adotá-los. Parece que há um espaço limitado no orfanato; pode acomodar onze crianças, incluindo as quatro que sempre viveram lá. Se a criança órfã não aparecer em Honorhall dentro de alguns dias, provavelmente ainda estará no lugar em que originalmente viveu. 'Interações' Depois que uma criança for adotada, elas dirão ao Dragonborn que irão para seu novo lar. Uma vez lá, existem algumas interações possíveis que podem ser feitas com eles. Esses incluem: *Presentear-los, o que garante o "The Gift of Charity." Itens para presentes incluem: **Uma adaga ou uma Espada de Madeira. **Uma Boneca, com as quais as crianças brincam ocasionalmente. **Roupas de Criança **Livros Infantis como Livro Amarelo de Charadas, O Livro Vermelho de Charadas, Anuad para Crianças, e Kolb e o Dragão **Um doce como sweet roll ou uma maçã. *Brincar com eles, ed pega-pega ou esconde-esconde. *Manda-los para brincar lá fora ou dentro *Manda-los fazer suas tarefas *Manda-los ir dormir *Permiti-los ou não ter um animal de estimação Presentes Ocasionalmente, uma criança adotada pode dar um presente aos pais. Esses incluem: *Roupas *Ingredientes de Alquimia *Jóias *Qualquer adaga (note que a espada de madeira é considerada uma adaga) *Um pedaço de minério *Uma Pedra da Alma Comportamento *Se uma criança tem um baú perto da cama, ela armazena ingredientes, alimentos e outros itens que o Dragonborn pode levar. *Às vezes, uma criança adotada pode aparecer com um animal pequeno, como uma raposa ou um skeever, perguntando se eles podem mantê-lo como animal de estimação. *Se o Dragonborn trouxer um companheiro cachorro (como o Meeko ou Cachorro Vadio) ao visitar uma criança adotada, a criança pode pedir para adotá-lo. No entanto, não é possível adotar Barbas, um cão da morte ou animais não caninos, como um troll blindado. *Uma criança adotada com uma adaga ou espada de madeira usará sua arma em um boneco de treino, se houver um. *Se duas crianças são adotadas, elas às vezes brincam ou discutem, e nesse caso podem ser repreendidas. *Uma criança adotada pode dizer que tem medo de descer para o porão, porque algo está lá embaixo. *Uma criança adotada pode pedir uma mesada. As opções apresentadas são fornecer uma quantidade variável, de 5 a 1,000 . A resposta da criança varia dependendo da quantidade fornecida. *As crianças adotadas têm comentários únicos para cada uma das casas de Hearthfire e as casas nas diferentes cidades. Eles vão comentar sobre as crianças locais com quem brincaram ou sobre os lugares na cidade que visitaram. Eles também comentam se gostam ou não da casa ou cidade em que vivem. A única casa em que todas as crianças amam abertamente e não reclamam é a Mansão Lakeview. *Se for instalado e o Dragonborn tem um Riekling como seguidor, as crianças adotivas irão comentar, dizendo que eles parecem realmente fortes ou assustadores. 'Mudando-se' Uma criança adotada pode se mudar para uma casa diferente. É usada a opção de diálogo "Chegou a hora de nos mudarmos", que abre uma lista de casas qualificadas. A criança responderá com "Ok, encontro você lá" quando o novo local for selecionado. (Se a mudança for cancelada, a criança responderá com "Ah, pare de me provocar.") A criança estará na nova casa na próxima visita. Qualquer animal de estimação que a criança tenha também seguirá. 'Curiosidades' *Uma criança armada pode seguir o Dragonborn até o porão sempre que a casa sofrer infestações graves e ajudar a matar as criaturas. Se a criança tem um animal de estimação, como uma raposa, o animal também pode segui-lo, mas pode ser morto. *Aventus Aretino não pode ser adotado. *Quando o Dragonborn dorme na mesma casa que seus filhos, ganham o bonus Father's Love ou Mother's Love dependendo do sexo do Dragonborn. Este bônus produz um efeito adicional de 25% ao usar poções de cura. *Se o Dragonborn for casado com alguém do sexo oposto, eles terão ambos o Father's/Mother's Love e Lover's Comfort bonus. *Ter filhos em Honeyside em Riften faz com que tosas as crianças do orfanato brinquem de pega-pega com os filhos do Dragonborn. O jogo começa perto do orfanato, onde um dos filhos de Dragonborn deve ser marcado, após o que o Dragonborn entra no orfanato. Se todas as crianças dentro não participarem, isso pode ser corrigido aguardando o término do jogo e iniciando outro jogo dentro do orfanato. *Com adição de , filhos podem presentear seus pais com ingredientes de Solstheim scomo scathecraw, o que é uma façanha, já que nenhum comerciante em Skyrim os vende. *Se o Dragonborn não tiver a opção de adotar uma criança ao falar com ela, o seguinte pode ser feito no PC usando o console para corrigir isso. Depois de selecionar o filho no console para ver seu ID, digitando "setrelationshiprank ID 4," seguido de "setrelationshiprank player 4," "addfac 3004290 1" fará com que a opção de adotá-los apareça ao falar com eles. *As crianças são consideradas sua própria raça no console, com nomes como "NordChild." 'Bugs' * Ao solicitar permissão para adotar crianças de Constance Michel no orfanato, pode ser possível enviar crianças para morar em uma casa própria, sem cama e armário para crianças. * Pode não ser possível mudar as crianças para uma casa qualificada. * Quando uma criança recebe roupas novas, ela pode desequilibrar todos os itens de vestuário em seu inventário, deixando os meninos usando apenas shorts e as meninas usando suas peças de roupas de baixo. ** Uma versão menos drástica desse bug envolve a criança remover todas as roupas atuais, mas ainda equipar as roupas que recebem. Isso significa que as crianças vão usar roupas novas, mas também tiram os sapatos ao fazê-lo. Como as crianças não podem receber calçados, isso as deixa permanentemente descalças. * The Gift of Charity às vezes não é concedido quando uma criança recebe um presente. * Se o Dragonborn fechar o diálogo do seu filho antes que ele termine, o filho o seguirá e continuará exibindo o diálogo toda vez que o Dragonborn voltar para casa. *Ao entrar na casa, uma criança adotada pode pedir para manter o cachorro do Dragonborn, mesmo que não o tenha. Permitir que a criança o adote pode impedir que ele dê um cachorro de verdade. 'Aparições' * * de:Adoption en:Adoption es:Adopción (Skyrim) Categoria:Skyrim: Gameplay Categoria:Skyrim: Jogabilidade Categoria:Hearthfire